For brother and sister
by Ceres217
Summary: Chris didn’t only went back in time to save his brother but also his family and especially his long lost sister. But she does everything to stop him...
1. Chapter1

**For brother and sister**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or the characters. They belong to Spelling Television, and The WB.

**Hint:** This is my second fic. As far as I know people can understand my English I just hope you like this fic too. I am still working on my other fic, but I just got a new idea, so I wrote it down.

**Summary:** Chris didn't only went back in time to save his brother but also his family and especially his long lost sister. But she does everything to stop him...

**Facts:** The story plays after "The Legend Of Sleepy Halliwell" (6x14). Everything that happens after that episode never happend.

---

**Chapter 1**  
-- "Hello Chris!" Chris turned around and saw his brother and a younger girl standing infront of him.  
"Wyatt!" Chris said angrily.  
"I will kill you for what you have done! My god. They were innocents!"  
"Who cares?!" Wyatt said calmly.  
Chris moves his hand and tries to through Wyatt through the air but the girl next to Wyatt is faster and Chris feels how his body is flying towards Wyatt.  
"May I introduce you to Melinda?" Wyatt asked with a smile.  
"Who is she? Another of your thousends of girlfriends?" Chris answered also with a smile on his face and got on his feets.  
"Don't you recognice her? Don't you think that she looks like our dear mum?" Wyatt answered still smiling.  
Chris got angry. "Don't talk about mum you son of a ...."  
"What!... I think you didn't understand me. I am serious. Look at her." Wyatt forced him by using his poweres to turn Chris' face.  
Chris looked to the girl which was staring back with her empty eyes. But then he noticed... there was really a similarity. Chris drawed back. "Oh my god... who is she." Chris turned to his brother, his face was white.  
But Wyatt only laughed.  
"One year after you were born an upper level demon who had the same poweres as Balthazor - I mean half demon half human - kidnapped mum as a human and he - you know ... well nine month later she was in labour."  
Wyatt felt great as he saw his little brother struggle against his words. "I ... don't believe you. Mum and Leo... she never told ... my god, Wyatt..." Chris' heart broke as he heared what his mother - his family - was going through.  
"You haven't heared everything ... Well, Mum of course told Dad and her sisters about it, but believing that _only_ a human was the father, mum decided to get her third child. I think that was the first time that mum and dad had a really hard fight ...  
I mean he staid up there for exactly nine month and he didn't reply to mum or our aunts calls but send another whitelighter. And the reason why he came back was because mum was kidnapped again, but now from a demon... I think who it was?!  
Well he wanted his child and so he cut her stomach as she was in labour and took his child away. That's why dad came back... I think the rest of the story you can imagine yourself...  
You should be happy. I found our baby-sister and for my advantage she is just like me and her father just signed a contract with me...."  
Chris couldn't listen to it anymore so he orbend out and appeared in his hidding place where Bianca was already waiting.  
As she saw him she was shocked. But not because his clothes were full with blood and teared up but because he was really pale - he looked ill - and tears were running without ending. Since all the time she had known Chris - and that was a along time - and after all they were going through she had never seen him really crying.  
She rushed over to him and hugged him softly. --

Chris woke up and his clothes were full with sweat. He hoped that he hadn't cryed loud. He was in the past. Year 2004. Lying in his ?bed' in P3. It was already a long time ago since he came back from his time the second time when he left Bianca... dead...  
"When will this nightmare stop?" Chris thought.  
The dream that remembered him always why he was doing all that. The reason why he came to the idea to go back in time. To save his brother... and his sister.

-to be continued- 


	2. Chapter2

**For brother and sister**

Thank you CuteLittleBritt, AK8 and Chris Bianca Forever.I am really happy you all liked it.  
Chris Bianca Forever: I am definitely a Drew Fan. :p

This chapter may seem a little bit boring - and I am sorry that Chris didn't appear a lot yet - but I had to make the plot , so I hope you forgive me :). And I will try to make it more interesting in the next chapters.

---

**Chapter 2**  
"Chris!" Piper yelled. Chris orbed in. The three sisters were on the attic and were fighting against a warlock. Paige lay on the floor, bleeding and Piper kneeled next to her while Phoebe was throwing a potion which let the demon explode.  
Phoebe and Chris turned to Paige who was unconscious. "Damn Piper! You know that I can't heal. LEO!!!" Chris said to Piper.  
Leo orbed in and as he saw Paige lying on the floor he immediately began to heal.  
"Wow!" Was Paiges first word as she woke up.  
"What is he doing here?" Leo asked angrily by meaning Chris.  
"He is our whitelighter, forgotten?" Phoebe answered fast and hugged Chris. Chris made himself free from Phoebe who was obviously very happy today.  
"He let a demon come near Wyatt and you still trust him?" Leo asked.  
Chris was still in his thoughts of his nightmare that he couldn't stand Leo for few more seconds so he orbed away.  
"What the hell is with him?" Paige asked surprised.  
"Who knows this kid. And I agree with Leo. It's better if he isn't near by Wyatt." Piper said.  
"You have no idea what he is going through!" Phoebe defended him. "And I promise that he won't hurt Wyatt. He really wants to save him!"  
"Since when are you so good with him?" Paige asked suspicious.  
"I have to go!" Phoebe said and ran out of the house. The three left people watched each other, but anybody had an answer.

Phoebe was back in her office. There already a lot papers and letters were waiting for her. She sighted. "Great!".  
After a few hours Elize came in. "Phoebe. I need you to do a few interviews with rich people who are just for a few hours in San Francisco!"  
"What? Elize. You know that I don't do interviews. I am the advice-giving person - forgotten? I still have a lot of letters to answer." Phoebe said frustraded.  
"I know. But at the moment you are the reporter who works at least." Elize said nerved.  
"Hello?" Phoebe answered and pointing at her tabel.  
"Phoebe!" Elize only said and Phoebe had no other choice then to stand up and do her work.  
"Great!" She said the second time on the day.

"Thank you very much for your time!" Phoebe said and sighted as she left her last interviewpartner after two hours questioning.  
Outside the room she got contact with somebody and because of her empath power she felt a lot of anger and coldness - the anger and coldness demon have.  
Phoebe turned around but the person she had touched was already gone in the crowed and she didn't even know who it was.  
Somehow she knew that she had to follow this demon, whoever it was. So she called Paige on her mobile and asked her to comeover.  
As Paige orbed in to dark corner Phoebe grabbed Paiges hand and said: "Close your eyes and try to orb to the place where I sense the demon." "What?" Paige asked. "Just trust me!" So Paige did as Phoebe has told her...

They appeared in the underworld. A girl with brown hair was lying at the ground and bleeding everywhere. A demon had an energyball in his hand and was just going to throw it at the girl as Paige said "Energyball" and threw it at the demon who immediately exploded.  
Phoebe and Paige ran over to the girl who didn't seem to breath so Paige orbed them into the Manor and Phoebe called for Leo. "Leo!"  
He orbed in. "Heal. Fast! She isn't breathing." Phoebe pushed him.  
It took some time till all the wounds were healed. As he was ready Piper already came with baby Wyatt to the livingroom. "What is going on here? Who is she?" Piper asked.  
"Good question! Ask Phoebe!" Paige said. "Well actually I have any idea either." Phoebe cofessed.  
"You can ask her yourself." Leo answered as the girl - which seemed to be about 19 years old - started to wake up.  
Suddenly she noticed that there were people around her. "Where am I?" She asked anxious.  
"In the Halliwell Manor. And I am Phoebe Halliewell." Phoebe introduced herself.  
"Halliwell?" The girl was all eyes. "I am in the CharmedOnes house?"  
"So you are a witch? Right?" Paige asked.  
"Yes. My mother was a witch and I am one too. My name is Melinda! Melinda Pride."  
"Nice to meet you! I am Piper and thats my son Wyatt." Piper smiled at her.  
"Paige!" "Leo!"  
"Nice to meet you all and thanks for saving my life!" Melinda answered with a sad smile.  
"What is?" Phoebe asked anxious and sat next to the girl. "Why actually was the demon going to kill you?" Paige asked instead. "Paige!" Piper said. "What? I would like to know if in a few minutes a crowed of demons will attack us." Paige defended herself.  
"The demon actually didn't want to kill me. He just wanted to torture me... to learn about a vision I had ..." " A vision? You have visions?" Phoebe asked exited. "Yes. Thats my witchpower. And I wished I never had it!" Melinda began to cry. " Oh sweetheart! Don't! What's going on." Phoebe hugged her softly. Paige, Piper and Leo watched her and they all wondered why Phoebe didn't seem to be able to sense anything from her.  
"The demons killed my parents! A few hours ago... My mother could kill nearly all of them. But the last one killed her and kidnapped me to the underworld... and only because of that stupid vision."  
Melinda said and didn't try to stop herself crying. Paige immediately felt sorry for her inpoliteness a few seconds before and also started to hug that poor girl. Leo therefor started to hug Piper and Wyatt and she let it happen.  
After minutes of crying Melinda slowly calmed down and Paige took a tissue to dry Melindas eyes.  
"Sorry!" Melinda said now ashamed. "Don't feel sorry. It's your right to cry. You were going through a hard time." Phoebe said, smiling at her.  
"You are all so nice."

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter3

**For brother and sister**

Thank you for reviewing - AK8, Magical Princess.  
**Magical Princess:** She is just telling a story to meke the sisters stay.

---

**Chapter 3**  
After all that Melinda felt asleep. So Paige orbed her in Phoebes room, where she could rest comfortably. Leo had orbed ?up there' to ask for some informations about Melinda. Meanwhile the three sisters sat in the livingroom to discuss the new situation.  
"We can't let her just go! I mean she has anybody out there!" Phoebe said.  
"I agree with you. But where shall she stay? The P3 is already taken with Chris." Paige said.  
"She could sleep in my room. I definately o.k. with the couch." Phoebe offered.  
"Wait. Wait!" Piper stopped the babbling. "We should first be sure, that we can trust her!"  
"Piper!" Phoebe and Paige said at the same time.  
"I know she has suffered a lot, but can we really be sure, that she is good?... I mean Phoebe can sense nothing from her and what is it all about that vision, that the demons are all interested in?"  
"Who just yelled at me as I asked about the demons?" Paige said angrily. "Phoebe doesen't need to be empath to see how broken that girl was. And that vision thing can be our later problem."  
"I really want the best for that girl. But I think Chris made me a little bit suspicious. I have to think about my family too. At the end she is the evil that..." Piper said.  
Phoebe and Paige stared at her and they couldn't believe what she said - saying the same as Chris always does.  
"You are defending Chris?!" Phoebe said with a grin.  
Just in that second Chris orbed in. "Did I just heard someone calling my name?" He asked.  
"What?" Piper asked back.  
"I just thought somebody was calling me." Chris looked confused.  
"Actually not. But as you are here we have to tell you some news. "Phoebe said and smiled.  
"A demon?" Chris asked. "Could you please stop thinking about demons all the time? There is a thing that is called LIFE." Paige said.  
"We have a new guest." Phoebe said. Chris looked at her suspicious. "Actually we were just talking about it." Piper remembered Phoebe.  
"Don't heed her." Paige said grinning.  
"Paige!" Piper played the insulted.  
"What I actually wanted to say was, that Paige and I found a girl today whose parents were killed because of a vision she had." Phoebe said.  
"A girl? With visions?" Chris wasn't really happy about the news.  
"Well. She is sleeping in my room and as she hasn't anybody we thought that she could stay with us for a while... I mean we don't need to hide anything from her... she is a witch." Phoebe explained.  
"You are inviting her to sleep here and you send me to the P3? Very nice! Especially because I am your Whitelighter..."  
_And Piper's son._ Phoebe thought. "Well you weren't ..." Paige started as they heard a quiet cry from Phoebe's room. "Melinda?" Piper asked and grabbed Paige's hand while Phoebe was taking the other one, so Paige orbed them up.  
Meanwhile Chris' face got white. _What is going on you fool? There are millions of Melindas out there in the world._ Chris thought and followed Paige.  
Melinda was still sleeping but she seemed to dream as the Sisters appeared.  
But as Chris orbed in and he saw the girl he immediately recognized her as his sister, although she didn't look so evil as he has seen her the last time.  
But suddenly the world around him turned dark.  
"What the hell?" Chris asked.  
"Exactly Chris! Welcome to my hell!" the Melinda Chris knew from his future - full in black and smiling evilly- appeared. "How do you like my ability to act? The sisters fully believe me!" "What the hell have you done?" Chris asked freaked. Seeing his sister made him feeling strange. "It's something I inherited from my father and is mixed with Aunt Phoebes power of premonition. It means that you are some kind of dreaming." "So you called me a few minutes ago?"  
After a pause.  
"What do you want?" Chris looked at her serious.  
"I would have asked how I have come here!" Melinda said looking seriously back.  
"I can imagine. Jumping through the portal right after me and shimmering out in time so that you didn't appear in the attic... I already asked myself why you weren't there as Wyatt welcomed me." Chris saw a enemy in her for now.  
"Clever boy. Wyatt warned me.... You wanna know what I want? Well actually stopping you from 'saving' me and Wyatt..."  
"The sisters will through you out if I tell them about you." Chris meant. "Phoebe will trust me."  
"Well, we will see. But if you don't want them to be hurt, i wouldn't tell them anything." She threatened him and let an energyball appeared in her hand. She smiled.  
Then the world turned to be normal again and Chris broke down.  
"Chris!"

- to be continued-


	4. Chapter4

**For brother and sister**

**CuteLittleBritt:** Yes poor Chris... especially after this chapter!  
**AK8:** Thanks.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. And even if not... I love reviews :) !

---

**Chapter 4**  
Chris woke up. He laid in a bed. He looked around...he was in his mothers room. "You are awake?" Chris turned around and saw Phoebe standing at the door.  
Chris stood up. "What happened?" He asked. "Actually we wanted to know that from you. You orbed into my room and you looked long on Melinda and then you suddenly collapsed. And that was ... fife hours ago." Phoebe explained. "What?" Chris looked at his watch. He sighted. "Great!"  
"So what was it? A demon?" Paige asked who was just coming in.  
"No... I wouldn't say that." Chris said. "Just forget it."  
"We can't just forget it. You ..." Paige started.  
"Excuse me?!" Melinda appeared behind Paige.  
"Oh. You are awake. How do you feel?" Phoebes attention was immediately at the girl.  
"I am fine. I ..." She noticed Chris, who tried to make no eye contact.  
She shrieked back and got pale. "Oh my god."  
"What?" Paige asked.  
"He...he killed my mother...he was with the demons....but you have to be dead. Mom killed you..." She stuttered.  
"What?" Paige, Phoebe and Chris said at the same time.  
Paige glared at Chris.  
"No! I didn't do it" Chris defended himself and looked shocked at his baby-sister. He couldn't believe what she was doing. But he also knew that if he would tell the truth, Paige and Piper would never believe...and Melinda could hurt them.  
"I never trusted you...Piper, Leo." Paige said.  
"No Paige. I really think that he isn't..." Phoebe tried to calm her sister down.  
"Evil?" Paige asked. Just as she said that Piper came upstairs and Leo orbed in.  
"What is going on?" Piper and Leo asked. They saw Melinda hiding behind Paige and Phoebe trying to calm Paige down who really seemed to be angry at Chris, who looked very pale.  
"Chris seems to be not only a witch and a whitelighter but also a demon. Or he is working with demons hand in hand." Paige said angrily.  
"What?" Piper asked. "As I said." Leo only answered.  
"No. I am sure it is an mistake." Phoebe tried to calm down the family and looked at Chris. _Why didn't he defend himself?_  
"But I am sure. He ... killed my mother a few hours ago." Melinda answered calm.  
All looks turned to her.  
"This must be a trick from the demons... maybe a shapeshiffter." Phoebe tried.  
"Since when do you trust Chris so much?" Leo asked.  
Phoebe just wanted to answer. "Let it be Phoebe. If everybody wants me to leave I think I can't fight it." Chris said sad.  
"Wait." Phoebe grabbed Chris' arm with one hand and with the other hand she touched Piper. At that moment Phoebe got a vision.

_The Halliwell Manors kitchen. We see an older Piper standing in front of a 14 years old boy. Chris.  
"Mum!" Chris said angrily.  
"Christopher! My god. Why do you always make such stupid things. I really regret that I have ever born you. You are crazy." Piper said angrily too and her hands were in position like when she was blowing up things.  
"Maybe I am..." Chris looked really angry and suddenly a strong power was going through his body and he forced it all on his mother...She was lying on the floor, dead._

"No!!!!" Phoebe cried. Tears were running down her face and she still could feel the pains of Piper.  
"Phoebe?" Everybody turned to her and tried to calm her down.  
Paige and Piper hugged their sister. "What did you see?" Chris looked concerned.  
"Oh my god." Phoebe stood up and tried to make a distance between her and Chris. "Stay away from me. Stay away from this family...and never come back again here. And the next time one of us see you, be sure...nothing will stop us to vanquish you, or kill." Phoebe said angrily.  
Chris starred at her with a shock, but then he saw his sisters who was smiling evilly ... He got more pale but then he saw the looks of his other family members who were all concerned about Phoebe and he couldn't stand it anymore so he orbed out.

- to be continued -

_Was the vision true? You will see..._


	5. Chapter5

**For brother and sister**

**AK8:** Sorry it took so long. The vision thing will be explained in a few chapters later, i think...i actually don't know yet where this story is going to. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
Chris orbed to the only place, where he thought he would be save... at least for a while.  
He orbed to an apartment and rang, he didn't want to surprise anybody.  
"I am coming." A person inside said.  
Hearing the voice made Chris calm down.  
The door opened.  
"Yes...can I help you?" the person asked.  
"Excuse me... I know that you don't know me, but may stay with you for a while?...My name is... Halliwell ...Chris." Victor looked at that boy that was standing in front of him. He seemed to be exhausted and down. And the name... It could be a trap... but somehow he could feel the truth in the boys - Chris - words.  
"Come in." He said.  
"Thank you." Chris entered the apartment. _It hasn't change in all these years._ Chris thought.  
"Do you want to eat something?" Victor offered.  
"No! Thanks....I just ... may i sleep somewhere?" Chris asked.  
"Of course. The guestroom is empty..." Victor said quickly. He wanted to show Chris the room, but he already went straight towards it. But before Chris entered the room he turned around one last time and said: "Please don't tell the sisters anything, please. I promise i will explain everything." "OK!" said Victor and sighted.  
With this promise Chris went into the guest room and lay down on a bed...totally exhausted.

"Phoebe is everything ok?" Paige asked scared. Phoebe had locked herself in the bathroom after she throw out Chris.  
"I am ok!" She answered and rubbed her face with water. Then she came out and looked into four concerned faces.  
"I am really ok. I would be more concerned about our guest here..." Phoebe said.  
"I am ok....I mean as ok i can be in this situation." Melinda answered with a shy smile.  
"What exactly did you see Phoebe?" Leo asked.  
"I don't think that ... just don't get to near to Chris...and be sure: he isn't our friend." Phoebe said.  
"Phoebe...I really think you should tell us what you have seen. I mean so we can protect ourselves!" Paige said.  
"It was a vision of the past. And there is only one message....he is evil...maybe the evil!" Phoebe said.  
"So you say...everything Chris said...Wyatt turning evil and so...was a lie?" Piper asked hopefully.  
Phoebe remembered the fact that Chris in her vision called Piper ?mum'...so this fact wasn't a lie.... "I don't know... i really don't know!" Phoebe said exhausted.

A few hours later Victor looked into Chris' room and found him still sleeping. As he watched him, Victor somehow felt happy...He was sure that Chris wasn't a threat. But then he saw that tears were running down Chris' face, but just as Victor wanted to come near Chris he woke up. And noticing Victor he fast tried to hide that he had cried.  
"Sorry! All this must be strange for you... i mean you only..." Chris started.  
"I only have a name: Chris Halliwell...the family name of my daughters....do you know them?" Victor asked.  
"Maybe we should sit in the living room and talk there!" Chris suggested.  
"OK!" Victor answered.  
In the living room.  
"So...who are you actually?" There was a silence but after a while Chris began to talk.  
"You asked me if i knew your daughters....well the answer is yes...i am actually related to them, which only Phoebe knows." Chris started.  
"A cousin?" Victor asked.  
"No! Piper's son!" Chris answered honestly. Victor looked at Chris as if he was crazy. "What?"  
"Well her future son." And with these words Chris started to tell Victor everything: About the future...his brother Wyatt turning evil...his trip to the past to change everything and of course about his sister...he told him everything - his feelings, also things he hasn't told Phoebe either.  
This talk took the whole night and Chris felt free after he told everything...it was so good to talk to his grandfather.  
"And you are not scared that this going to have consequences? I mean telling me everything?" Victor asked, who had to get through his shock first.  
"I am sorry, but i have to erase your memories later...i just needed to talk to anybody about it...and i really like to talk with you."  
"So that's all? Telling me everything and then erase the memories and live on...trying to change your time?" Victor asked.  
"I didn't want to be mean...i chose you to be the person who should listen to all this because i like you, but i really can't risk you to remember all this, it could change the future to much!" Chris said.  
"I am not angry at you...but you could maybe wait with the erasing memory stuff until you are going back to your time!" Victor suggested.  
"Are you planning something?" Chris asked.  
"No...but do you wanna eat something?" Victor suddenly changed the subject. That moment they both noticed that it was already 7 o'clock in the morning.  
"Yes. Why not....But let me cook something for us. It won't last long." Chris offered.  
"You learned from your mother right?!" Victor asked.  
"Yes! I first have to get something out of my room, but then i am starting to cook." Chris smiled. With these words Chris left the room and went to the kitchen.  
Victor somehow knew what Chris was going to do, but he also knew that he couldn't let it happen. He had to help Chris. So he went to a chest of drawers and took a little box out of it. There was a green ring (remember episode 1x04 - but in my mind Victor is the new actor) in side and he pulled it on fast.  
Meanwhile in the guestroom Chris did what Victor had expected, he wrote a spell.  
"I am sorry Grandpa!" Chris whispered. "But it is to dangerous!"

"Powers of the witches rise  
Mistakes were made during my cries.  
Please help me in this darkest hour.  
Let him forget with the help of my power."

Victor who went to the kitchen suddenly felt something crying for him, but then the ring glow and everything went back to normal... Victor still could remember what Chris has told him.

-to be continued-


	6. Chapter6

**

For brothers and sisters

**

**Chapter 6**

Chris came out of his room. "As i said. I am going to cook some things for us as a thank you that i could sleep here and then i will be gone." He said.  
Victor looked at him...it was hard for him to act as if there was never this talk between Chris and him. "You don't think that you still owe me an explanation?!" Victor asked.  
"Sorry! You will maybe learn sometime in the future!" Chris said and started to make a delicious breakfast, as he had learned from his mother.  
"Maybe!" Victor only answered.  
They both ate calmly and then Chris said goodbye and left. Although he still didn't know what to do.

Victor was sitting in his apartment for a while. Thinking what he could do to help Chris and his daughters. Then he made a decision and left the apartment and drove with the car to the Halliwell manor.

Piper was just making breakfast and Paige drunk her first coffee this morning - still in her pyjama. Phoebe was already awake for a few hours...she couldn't really sleep well the night before and was just sitting in the living room with Melinda. They talked about magic and the live being a witch and Melinda told a few stories about her childhood.

Then the door rang. Phoebe stood up. "I am going!" She called.  
She went to the door and opened it. There stood her dad. "Dad! What a surprise: Did i miss something?" Phoebe asked surprised and hugged him.  
"Is a father not allowed to visit his daughters sometimes?" Victor asked smiling and entered the manor.  
Paige, Piper and Melinda came out of the kitchen and the living room after they heard Phoebes outburst.  
"Dad!" Piper said also surprised and hugged him. Paige also smiled. "Hi!" "Hi Paige!" Victor said. And then he noticed Melinda. Chris has told him everything about Melinda, but if he hadn't know he would never have thought that she was a demon...well actually he hadn't much contact with demons, but nevertheless...and she was Pipers daughter.  
"I see you have a visitor already!" Victor said. "Oh...that is Melinda, she is witch. Melinda, Victor, our dad...Victor, Melinda." Phoebe introduced.  
"Hello, nice to meet you!" Victor said.  
"Hello, nice to meet you too....are you a witch too?" Melinda asked.  
"Well, actually no." Victor answered. "But i know a few things about it." He said and gave her a strange look. "Ok." Melinda said and turned away.  
"So you just came by, to say hello?" Piper asked. "It doesn't mean that we don't want you here..it's just a little bit hectic here. And not really save." Piper said.  
"Not save? Isn't Leo here... to heal you all?" Victor asked... he tried to act as normal as he could. He needed to talk with the sisters...alone.  
"Yes...actually he isn't our whitelighter anymore, and our whitelighter ..." Piper started.  
"We need a new one." Phoebe just said and tried to change the subject.  
"Wanna have a breakfast?" Piper offered.  
"No. I actually had already a very good breakfast. I have to say: it can be compared with you cooking skills." Victor answered.  
"Should i be mad?" Piper asked laughing.  
"So still the question if you have something special to tell us...because if not. I have to go to work...sorry" Paige said and pointed at her clothes - still in pyjama.  
"Yes. I really have to tell you something...but i actually need to talk to you in private. Sorry." Victor said seriously and added his last comment at Melinda.  
"Oh. No problem. I actually really need to get a walk." Melinda immediately said and wanted to go out. "It's cold. Take my jacket. It's the black one....We really need to buy some stuff for you!" Piper said. Melinda grabbed it, said goodbye and went out. She searched for a place where anybody could see her and shimmered out into the underworld.  
"I actually don't have much time, dad. So you would do me a favor and make it short." Phoebe said.  
"Maybe we should sit down first!" Victor said.  
"Ohoh...that doesn't sound good. You haven't married a demon again, have you?" Piper asked.  
"Very funny. No!" Victor said and the four sat down in the living room.  
"I actually wanted to talk to you about...Chris!" Victor said.  
"Chris? How do you know about Chris?" Paige asked surprised. Meanwhile Phoebe got pale.  
"I don't think Chris is a good subject now...He is evil!" Phoebe said and wanted to stand up. But Victor grabbed her arm.  
"Listen first." He begged. And she sighted. "Ok. But make it quick!" she said a little bit mad.  
"Well. He actually came to me, yesterday. And he was very sad." Victor started.  
"Oh my god. Are you ok?" Phoebe asked concerned.  
"Yes! I am ok, but he wasn't!" Victor said a little bit angry.  
"Well he deserves it!" Phoebe said angrily.  
"No! And especially you shouldn't be so mad at him. You know who he is!" Victor said.  
"You know?" Paige and Piper asked surprised.  
"He told you?! Dad...you shouldn't trust him. He ... you haven't seen what i have seen. He is dangerous!...Stay away from him!" Phoebe said concerned.  
"He is dangerous? The only thing i have seen was a broken boy...who was pushed away by... people who should have trusted him." Victor said.  
"Wait! Stop ok. What is going on here.... You know who Chris is and didn't told us? And why did he went to dad? I understand anything!" Piper said.  
Victor and Phoebe calmed down.  
"I don't know what you have seen...but he is good boy. You should at least talk to him." Victor said and stood up.  
"And risk that he kills me?" Phoebe asked back and stood up too.  
"Try it. Please. And be careful with the girl - Melinda." Victor said.  
"Did Chris told you that?" Paige now asked.  
"He told me things. But he would never dare to tell you that. It's my tip as your father." Victor said. "I have to go. And i think you all have to go to work...right?"  
"Good bye dad!" Piper and Phoebe said. "Good bye!" Paige said.  
"We will see us soon! I am sure" Victor said and left the manor.

* * *

Chris went through the whole city. Something he hadn't done since...for a few years. Here in the past he hadn't much time for that - he had to proof to his family that he wasn't a threat, he had to protect Wyatt and he had to find the damn demon that turned him.  
And in his past, in the future weren't much possibilities to just walk through the city, especially if you are the leader of the Resistance against your own brother, who by the way is the evil leader of the world.  
He actually got used to orb to one place...it was faster.  
On his way he was able to think a lot, but the most thoughts ended up in sadness and despair. He didn't even know where he could sleep tonight. And then there was his half-sister, who was after him.  
Chris actually got tired. He was walking through the city for maybe 10 hours. It actually was getting dark already. He walked to a small park and searched for a place, where he could sit for a while. There was an empty bench and he sat down, to rest for a while. But as he opened his eyes, it was dark already and cold. He must have fallen asleep for a while. "Great!" Chris thought. That wasn't normal for him. In his future he sometimes had to stay awake for a few days. "Focus! You have to find a way to get out of this mess." Chris thought. He already began to regret that he left his grandpa so early, but now it would be silly to return to him.

- to be continued-


	7. Chapter7

**For brother and sister**

_Sorry i forgot to answer the reviews...i actually had hardly time. So sorry! But I still love all your reviews!_

**shadowhisper**Sorry that it took so long. I think the thing about the vision- you are pretty near the answer. Glad you liked the spell. And I hope you will review again.

**Magical Princess**I agree with you. Poor Chris and yeah Victor. But I am going to make a better world for Chris…sometime in the future-far away in the future…we will see.

**vampiress66613**Here it is! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Suddenly he heard a scream. Chris stood up and turned around...he couldn't see anybody. And then he heard a familiar voice...it came from behind the trees. He orbed there immediately.

As he orbed in he saw his aunt Paige lying on the ground...two children with eyes full of tears and fear next to her.

Three demons were ready to kill, as Chris orbed in. Chris reacted immediately. Using his telekinese power he let all three demons fly through the air. He rushed over to Paige and was relieved that she was alife. He saw a dozen fireballs coming and with a fast move of his hands, he send all the fireballs back to the three demons and they exploded.

„Paige?" Chris asked calmly. „What!" Paige immediately got up. She seemed distracted and Chris could see her arm bleeding, but then she saw the two children and got down and hugged them. „It's o.k.! You are save now." With these words she orbed the two children away.

Chris was confused. „I didn't know that you could do that! Isn't that an elder power?" Paige turned around. She actually hadn't noticed Chris presents.

She gave him a strage look. „What are you doing here?"

„Saving your life!" Chris said a little bit angry. „Or do you see any demon around here?"

Paige had to agree that there was a point, but she also could remeber Phoebe's words...if she just could know what Phoebe has seen in her vision. And there was Victors visit this morning. All this was just very confusing.

„Ok ...lets pretend it is true. But why are you here...i mean i didn't call you. Are you spying on me?" Paige asked.

„NO! I was just in the park...and i heared you crying." Chris tried to explain.

„Ok. But this crying part ... don't mention it ok." Paige said as a joke. Somehow she suddenly had the feeling that Chris wasn't that wrong – also she hadn't really trust him the whole time, since he arrived from the future. Maybe it was because of Victor and maybe because of the sad look in his eyes. It was as if something in Chris was broken.

„I will think about it." Chris answered also with a little smile. He had the little hope that Paige could trust him now.

„Chris...i think we should talk. Maybe if you wouldn't always orb away...maybe we could fix it...i mean as far as i know, Phoebe knows already who you are..." Paige said.

„...and she throw me out and said she would kill me. That is was you thought right?" Chris finnished her sentence.

„Ok. But Victor trusts you...I mean he is only a human...but i always trust my human instinct, so there must be something good about your identity." Paige said and she suddenly noticed that Chris got pale.

„Are you alright?" She asked.

„Did you just say...Victor?" Chris asked.

„Yes. You visited him yesterday. Didn't you?" Paige answered surprised.

„Y...Yee..Yes. But he wasn't supposed to remember that...i mean : He told you that he trust me?"

„Yes!"

„Shit! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Chris was angry at himself. He was going to orb away but Paige reacted fast and grabbed his arm.

„What about our Walk-Talk!" Paige said.

„No! I have to go...you have to understand..." Chris begged her.

„I actually understand anything. So lets walk. Or i will orb Phoebe to you. And i don't think that she will offer you a Walk-Talk." Paige said.

Chris sighed. He knew that he had no other choice.

* * *

Down in the underworld Melinda was killing some demons. „If i were you i would follow my orders, aslong as you want to stay alive." Melinda threatened the other demons.

The demons were scared.

„Maybe you could be so kind and tell us your name." A demon said. The next second he was in flames and exploded.

„I am not kind...Call me Melinda. The sister of your future king." She said smiling with an evil grin.

„Our majesty...are you from the future!" A demon child asked.

„Yes!" Melinda said with a smile. „And I have a mission to fulfil. And you all are going to help me...or die!" With these words every demon who was there watching Melinda, bowed down to her.

Everything was going as Wyatt has forseen it. The sisters trusted her. Chris was thrown out of the house and the demons were following her orders. This was going to be the perfect way to destroy Chris – and force him to join Wyatt. The power of three was going to wake up again.

* * *

„So what was it about the orbing the kids away thing?" Chris started the conversation, after Paige had called home that she wasn't coming for dinner. The two started to walk through the park...it was already late, so there was anybody else there.

„Oh...that wasn't me. The elders send them home. They are witches, whos parents died as they were born. Somehow my temptjob brought me to them...and the elders said that i should protect them...blablabla...you know." Paige explained.

„You know that your brother in law is one of them right?" Chris asked.

„Yes. But he wasn't supposed to be...it is actually you fault!" Paige said.

„Ouch. I think i took the wrong subject!" Chris said.

„Well maybe we should start with it. So. Question No.1: Your relationship to Leo doesn't seem to be very good. Why?" Paige started and sounded like a quizmaster.

„What? You don't offer me a few answer possibilitys? Like A. He is an idiot. B. He is crazy and C..." Chris asked, obviously trying to avoid to answer.

„Chris stop it. Answers. I need answers." Paige said and making an serious face.

„What about another question? That actually isn't such a perfect first question. Something more easy. Ok?" Chris said.

„Ok. Second Question No. 1: Are we close in the Future? I mean we as Halliwell family to the Perry family?" Paige started again.

Chris sighed. „Actually we are the same family!" He said.

„What? Wait. Does that mean your father is going to marry me or Phoebe. Are you... Or no! Wrong question: Which time are you coming from?" Paige asked exited.

„The last time it was 2027!" Chris answered. He felt very uncomfortable. He feared that he would say something that could change his future too much.

„How old are you?" Paige asked. She sensed that she was going to find out the truth soon. But she didn't want to push him (like asking him: Who are?), because she feared that he would just orb away.

„23!" Chris answered. Knowing that Paige was going to find out the truth tonight.

„So you are not my grandson or something. Ok. Lets summarize: You must be born this year. You are part of the Halliwell family. You trust Victor. You seem to hate Leo. And you came back to save Wyatt." Paige tried to calm down – she was pretty exited.

„So I would just say. You are one of our children! Right?" Paige asked.

They came to a bench and they both set down. After a while Chris whispered. „Yes!"

„Cool!" Paige said smiling.


	8. Chapter8

**For brother and sister**

**Driou: **thanks! Hope you like this chapter too!

**Vampiress66613:** Here it is... Like it... or not?

Please keep on reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Melinda just shimmered back on the ‚normal' world. It was already late and she didn't want the Charmed Ones search for her...it could ruin everything.

She rang the bell and Phoebe came and opened the door.

„Oh thank god. We already thought that you were attacked again." Phoebe said.

„Sorry...i was going through the city and i just forgot the time." Melinda said with a smile... This happy family was annoying. She actually didn't know how long she could hold it... but Wyatt gave her straight orders...

„Ok...brown hairs...green eyes..." Paige examined Chris. „I would say, you are definitely not my child! Right?" She asked... not pretty sure.

Chris smiled. „No! Don't worry. Your child isn't evil...or killed Melindas mother." Suddenly he got angry. He somehow had misunderstood Paiges expression and the whole pain from yesterday came back. Yesterday Paige accused him being evil and now she acted as if nothing ever happened.

„So you killed her?" Paige asked. Suddenly her voice was a little bit higher.

„Would you believe me if i say no!" Chris said.

„Listen... we had a hard start...but you didn't really help to change it...right. So could you please calm down and tell me who you are? And then i decide if i kill you?" Paige said. Half in a joke... but Chris was to frustrated to notice.

„You wanna know? What about Piper and Leos not existing child?" Chris asked – half angry half exhausted. And with these words he orbed away.

Paige looked at the empty spot... „Oh my god...Chris!" Paige whispered.

* * *

Victor entered his apartment. It was a hard day today. He switched on the light and sat down on his couch – he was exhausted. But then he stood up and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. Then he noticed broken cups on the floor. And he noticed some blood on it.

„What the hell!" Victor turned around, to search for the cause. He went through the different rooms. As he entered the guest room he switched on the light. There he saw the whole room upside-down. And Chris was sitting on the bed, sleeping – Victor could see that he had cried.

„Oh my god!" Victor immediately switched off the light and went over to Chris. He searched for a blanket and put it over Chris. Then he left the room as quiet as possible.

* * *

Paige orbed into the Manor, directly in front of Phoebe, she just prepared her new sleeping place. Phoebe was actually on her way to go to sleep.

„Paige!" Phoebe said surprised. „You know that this my room, right?" She smirked.

„A room where you keep your secrets? Right?" Paige said and looking angry at Phoebe.

„What's the matter honey? Was there a demon attack? Are Piper and Leo ok? Or Wyatt?" Phoebe asked in horror.

„Don't worry they are totally fine, i think. No. It's something more personal. About our family and relationship, you know." Paige said.

„I don't understand!" Phoebe said, although she actually already knew what Paige was talking about.

„Since when did you know about Chris identity? My god Phoebe, you should have told me...i mean i understand why you didn't tell Piper and Leo, but don't you think i deserve to know. I mean think about it. All the things i had said to him. All the accusations." Paige said totally freaking out.

„As if he hadn't deserved them... He didn't harm you did he?" Phoebe said, but her voice was calm and she directed Paige to her new bed, so she could sit down. Paige gave Phoebe a unbelieving look because of her last comment. But Phoebe didn't react to it.

„I am sorry ok. I know that i should have told you... but Chris asked me not to and he promised that he would do it sooner or later."

„What is it with your whole – he didn't harm you? You also asked Victor this question as he told he met Chris! My god Phoebe you know who he is... i don't understand that you threw him out!" Paige said. She avoided to say Chris identity loud, she feared that maybe Piper or Leo or also Melinda could hear her.

„I mean you heard Melindas speech about Chris! And you haven't seen the vision." Phoebe said. She looked down to her feet!

„So you believe that Chris killed Melindas parents?" Paige asked. She wasn't sure about it herself.

„After the vision i had... i would consider it." Phoebe said.

„What vision? Phoebe talk to me!" Paige said frustrated.

Phoebe whispered in Paiges ear and Paige went pale. „You are serious!" She asked stunned.

„I saw it... i mean, i would love to believe that it wasn't true... but since when did one of my premonitions was a fake... ok, a few times, but ... i don't know!" Phoebe sighted.

„So we believing it!" Paige asked... but it was more a statement, then a question.

Paige was exhausted... this was actually a hard day...

„Come here!" Phoebe said and Paige put her head into Phoebes lap. And so both of them rested for a while, without saying a word. After a few minutes Paige got up, said „Goodnight!" and orbed into her room. Phoebe didn't hear the second sound that appeared the same second as Paige orbed away... Melinda has shimmered into Phoebe's room.

**- to be continued -**


	9. Chapter9

**For brother and sister**

**DrewFullerFanLife: **Thanks! Here comes the next chapter.

I have the strange feeling, that i lost a few of my readers ( i could cry). Could you please tell me, what you do or don't like about this story! I still love a lot of reviews (i know it is annoying) and i am thankful for everybody who reviewed or will review!

In this chapter actually isn't much happening, but i hope it will create some suspense, so you all can't wait for another (while i don't know when i can manage to write it!)!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

„No!" the whole house woke up from this loud scream. Lights went on and Baby Wyatt began to cry.

Phoebe and Paige rushed into Phoebe's room. In some distance Piper was following them – with Wyatt in her arms.

Melinda was sweating and was sitting in her bed. Tears were running down her face.

Phoebe immediately rushed over to her and hugged her.

"It's ok. You are save!" Phoebe whispered in her ear.

Paige and Piper sat down on the bed, next to Phoebe and Melinda.

After a few seconds Melinda freed herself out of Phoebe's grip... embarrassed.

"Sorry! ... I just relived the death of my mother and ... i got the premonition again!" Melinda said, looking down.

"Are you ok?... I mean, can we do anything?" Paige asked.

"No, thanks... i am so thankful that you let me sleep here." She said and was rubbing her arm.

Piper suddenly noticed that her arm was bleeding.

"You are bleeding... what happened?" Piper asked concerned and passed Wyatt to Paige and went over to one of Phoebe's boxes and took out some Dressing material.

"Don't worry... it is only an after-effect of my premonition." Melinda said, but Piper didn't care and went over to her, to take care of her wound.

As she had finished...

"Thanks!" Melinda said with a smile.

"No problem!...I don't want to be rude, but i think you really should tell us about your premonition. I mean... there are always reasons when we get contact to magical beings... and you are somehow our innocent, whom we have to save... and i really have the feeling that you are not save yet!" Piper said. She took Wyatt back i her arms and gave Melinda a cheerful smile.

Melinda sighted.

"I think you are right!" All Halliwell looks were now on her.

"Where shall i start!"...

* * *

Victor was sleeping deep. Suddenly he woke up – he felt something cold at his throat. He wanted to sit up, but a hand softly pushed him back. Victor couldn't move and the room was dark... he could only see a shadow... 

„Everything is going to be okay. Trust me!" A voice whispered. Victor could identify Chris.

„Chris? What are you doing." Victor asked surprised and there was also fear. Victor recognized the cold thing at his throat as a knife ... or how his daughters would say... athemate.

„I am sorry!" Chris whispered. Victor wasn't sure, but he had the feeling, that Chris was crying.

* * *

Suddenly Leo orbed in. All four women looked up to him… surprised. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think you all should know that somebody in the underworld is forming an army!" Leo simply said.

"And you are telling us that at 3 o'clock in the morning?" Phoebe asked unbelieving.

"Hey you all are still up... so i don't understand why you are complaining." Leo mumbled.

"This was a private talk, which you interrupted." Phoebe said serious... but she couldn't avoid that her lips formed a small smile.

"Aren't they always form an army?" Paige asked annoyed, she finally wanted to know why the demons were after the poor Melinda.

"No.. Yes.. but this is different. There are really the strongest demons that come together...and the Elders have any clue who their leader is. But he must be very powerful!" Leo said.

_If it is about power, people always only think of men... how stupid, but it will at least hold them back from my trace. _Melinda thought.

"That really doesn't sound good! Do you think they are after Wyatt?" Piper asked concerned and she pressed Wyatt more against her body.

"Well, I am sure Chris could have found out easily!" Paige said. Phoebe gave her a strange look.

"Or he is the leader!" Leo suggested.

The CharmedOnes looked at him surprised.

"You really think?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know how strong your relationship is to this Chris, but i would trust him to be the leader... he killed my mother!" Melinda said.

"I don't know...i mean... is he really evil?" Paige looked helplessly to Phoebe. That was all so confusing – he was Piper's and Leo's son, but he after Phoebe he killed Piper... and he says he came back to stop Wyatt from turning evil... was it a lie?

* * *

Chris took Victors arm and they orbed away. They appeared on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was cold up there; the wind was extremely hard this night. 

Chris had let go of Victor, but it actually didn't matter – Victor didn't dare to move an inch..

Victor looked at Chris, scared. "What are we doing up here?... Chris what the hell is going on!"

"I can't let her die again... it wasn't my fault... " Chris whispered, totally confused.

"Chris!" Victor said angry.

Chris came back to reality. "I have to bring you down there; in the underworld... i am sorry!"

But before Chris could take Victors hand again, Victor slowly regressed.

"Why! Chris what happened!"

"Be careful! I really don't want to harm you, but you know everything, that makes you a risk. I... anything will happen to you, as long as you don't defend yourself. It is for your own and the sisters best. Because the other possibility would be, killing you!" Chris said. He fast went over to Victor and orbed him down to the Underworld, in a cage.

to be continued -


End file.
